Misadventures in Summer Camp
by ImAgInArY-sUpErStAr
Summary: Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson have just gotten out of school and have gotten summer jobs as camp counselors at camp Tachcoshwa for 4 weeks. New friends, old enemies and definetley some romance are in store but you are in charge of what happens 2 the gan
1. Chapter 1

**Misadventures in Summer Camp**

Summery: Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson have just gotten out of school and have gotten summer jobs as camp counselors at camp Tachoshwa for 4 weeks. New friends, old enemies and definitely some romance are in store, but you get to pick what happens. That's right, you're in charge of what happens to the gang this summer. At the end of each chapter, I will give you options, the most votes for an option will be what happens, so R & R.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hannah Montana show or any of its characters. I do own all my OC's and the ideas of this story so there.

Chapter 1 

Dear Miss Miley Stewart,

This letter is to inform you about your stay at camp Tachoshwa. You and Miss Lily Truscot will be counselors for girls cabin # 5. We have included a packing list and a list of girls in your cabin. Looking forward to meeting you.

Sincerely, Mrs. Johns, Head Counselor

List of Campers in Cabin 5 

1. Kaylie Pestersen, age:10

2. Haylie Pestersen, age:10

3. Emily Reigns, age:10

4. Hayden Summers, age:10

5. Tasha Towers, age:10

6. Clohee Tanner, age:10

Packing List 

- enough clothes for 4 weeks

- tennis shoes and shower shoes

- bathing suit and swimming towel

- shower items ( shampoo, conditioner, soap, ect…)

- towel and wash cloth

- sleeping bag

- pillow

- pajamas

- any entertainment ( electronics, camera, ect…)

"Can you believe it Lily," Miley said as she shut her suitcase, "We are gonna be camp counselors for 4 weeks!" "Away from home, away from the parents, and making $20 a day, yeah, life is good," Lily sighed leaning back on Miley's bed. "And we also get to take trips and every Friday night, the girls and boys side get together and do things," Miley said. "I know, it's like we're getting paid to have fun and chill out," Lily said. "Yeah, this summer's gonna rock," Miley said picking up her suitcase and walking down the stairs with Lily close behind her. "I'll see you tomorrow Miley, I have to finish packing." "Yeah see ya tomorrow Lily."

Ok I know the first chapter was kind of short and there is no decision to be made yet but we just started. Next chapter coming right up. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Misadventures in Summer Camp**

Ok time for the next chapter and this time there will be a decision to be made at the end so be prepared. Ok disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hannah Montana show or any of its characters. I do own all my OC's and the ideas of this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dear Mr. Jackson Stewart,

This letter is to inform you about your stay at camp Tachcoshwa. You and Mr. Oliver Oken will be counselors for boy's cabin # 8. We have included a packing list and a list of the boys in your cabin. Looking forward to meeting you.

Sincerely, Mrs. Johns, Head Counselor

List of Campers in Cabin 8 

1. Logan Blaine, age:11

2. Chris Bowmen, age:11

3. Dylan Foster, age:11

4. Jesse Finch, age:11

5. Aaron Brooks, age:11

6. Zach Mitchell, age:11

Packing List 

- enough clothes for 4 weeks

- tennis shoes and shower shoes

- bathing suit and swimming towel

- shower items ( shampoo, conditioner, soap, ect…)

- towel and wash cloth

- sleeping bag

- pillow

- pajamas

- any entertainment ( electronics, cameras, ect…)

"Come on Jackson, we gotta go," Miley yelled as she banged on Jackson's door once again. Jackson quickly shoved the final item in his bag, slugged it over his shoulder and ran downstairs to where his dad, sister, Lily and Oliver were waiting. They quickly loaded the bags into the car and were off. It was the longest hour of Jackson's life as they rode to the camp. He tried to sleep in peace, but wasn't having much luck because of everyone singing Hannah show toons, but finally they had arrived. First, they dropped Lily and Miley off on the girl's side and then him and Oliver and on the guy's side. The boys grabbed their bags and headed for cabin 8. "Looks like we're here," Oliver said a while later pushing open the door. "Finally," Jackson cried as he dropped his bags onto the nearest bunk and looked around the room. There were 5 boys wrestling and running around. "Hey Oken, aren't we supposed to have 6 campers?" Jackson asked. "Um yeah, I'll go asked the Head," Oliver said sneaking away from the crazy kids. "Ah no you don't, I realized it so I'm going," Jackson said pushing him out of the way, "Have fun" he waved walking away from the cabin. "Oh you are sooooooo getting it," Oliver said under his breath.

-Ok time to make the first decision. We need a 6th camper, so when Jackson goes to the Head Counselor's office will she tell him he's getting a new camper because the one decided not to come or is the mysterious camper just running a little late? You decide! Hurry, and R&R so I can write the next chapter!


End file.
